


you are the angel that i couldnt kill.

by cinnamorose



Series: reiji be my no. 1, my only one [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Murder, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere Ranmaru, also ranran is HORNY, i accidentally added a little obsession at first but then it became yandere, i got ya mans too, like omg. chill., sorry ren stans lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Ranmaru cuts his hand when cooking.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji & Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru (One-sided), Previous Kotobuki Reiji/Jinguuji Ren
Series: reiji be my no. 1, my only one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990798
Kudos: 11





	you are the angel that i couldnt kill.

**Author's Note:**

> @ ranmaru kurosaki: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/590383775800754190/756407714112077884/image0.png

“Ran-Ran! Jeez, you need to be more careful!”

Ranmaru snapped back to his senses when Reiji grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the cutting board. A dull pain in his finger quickly jumpstarts his senses back up, and he hisses at the burn that soon follows. Fuck, something got in it. “Seriously, I’m really worried about you!” Reiji continues, grabbing his attention off the cut. Maybe grabbing a little too much of his attention.

Soft, fluffy brown hair that curls around his face, his ears, covering his neck  _ in the way where it’s just enough to cover any marks he could leave over his skin, bites and hickeys and the little indents made by his hands when he squeezes him, slowly cutting his airflow as he rams his hips into him roughly _ . His hand is so warm, he can’t help but give it a little squeeze. Just the right size to fit into his own hand.  _ How many times has he put it around that orange bastard’s… _

* * *

“H-Hey, Ran-chan! C’mon, you don’t have to do this!”

Ren scooted away, staring up at Ranmaru with unfocused, nervous eyes. He chuckles, pressing right against the wall as the man only keeps approaching him. Shit.  _ Shit. _ He’s trapped.   
  


“Ran — ” He cuts off, swallowing thickly. “Ran-chan, c’mon, you don’t– There’s no need to be like this!” His heart is thudding in his chest. Ranmaru stares at him blankly, his hand squeezing the handle.  _ This worthless little… _

Ren reaches out an open hand, an invitation. “We’re friends, ri—” He cuts off with a barely held back yelp of pain, pulling his hand back. Blood trickles down his arm from the gash on the heel of it, and he panics. Ranmaru almost revels in the way his fake smile drops, how his pupils dilate, the way his eyes flick between the now slightly bloodied knife, Ranmaru’s face, and the cut, and the seconds stretch on.

The quiet little  _ tick-tick-tick _ of the wall clock is one of the only things Ranmaru hears. Ren’s breathing, heavy and shaking, compared to his own slow, controlled breaths. It’s so silent that he can even hear his heartbeat, thudding hard at the rush of excitement. It feels so… So  _ good _ to do this to him.

Ren scrambles to his feet, nearly shoving Ranmaru to the floor as he makes a break for it. “Fuck!” He screams, sprinting to the door. Ranmaru is quick after him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking him to the ground. The slam his head makes against the floor, followed by his dull groan, only to be followed shortly after by him coughing and wheezing as Ranmaru digs his knee into his stomach.

“Who do you think you are?” Ranmaru snarls at him, grabbing his hair again and banging the back of his head to the floor to force Ren to look up at him. Crystal clear blue eyes hyperfocus themselves on Ranmaru’s face at the question, disorientation and confusion clouding his vision, until Ranmaru continues. “What made you think I wouldn't find out everything you did with Reiji?”

“Reij– You idiot, we’re dating!” Ren snaps, then he yelps and coughs when Ranmaru suddenly punches him. Pain blooms right over his left eye, quickly giving him a headache. Roughly, he wiggles and squirms over the man on top of him. Fuck, it hurts. He  _ hurts _ . “Hhck…”

“You’re trying to steal him right under my fuckin’ nose, aren’t you?” Ranmaru sneers, letting go of his hair and grabbing his jaw tightly. He ends up forcing his mouth open with his fingers, and panic flashes over Ren’s face again. “Don’t you think you’re just the most clever little  _ shit _ , huh? Pay a–” Ranmaru snaps, punching him again when he notices his eyes straying away from his face and down to the knife. “Pay attention when I’m talkin’ to you, goddammit!” Blood runs down from his nose this time, over Ranmaru’s fingers, to the floor.

Ranmaru’s fuse is already short. He can’t afford to be rude like that again, not if he’ll die from it. Maybe… Maybe… “Ra–Ran-chan, h–hey…” Ren starts, his voice weak, his words a little awkward and stuffy with his nose bleeding and the way Ranmaru was holding his jaw. “How… How about we go and make up for this all, right? We… We can still be friends! I’ll quit trying to… To take him, or whatever. Alright?” Ren gives him a weak smile, trying to show friendliness, willingness to cooperate.

Ranmaru scoffs, grabbing the knife and lifting his hand over his head. That feigned friendliness from Ren breaks instantly as he squirms, trying anything to get away, anything,  _ anything _ to live, just—

_ Shck. _

“… Ghck… Khh…”

His eyes lost their focus as he twitched. Blood leaked from his throat, slowly making its way to pool under him. Ranmaru stands, breathing hard as he stares down at the dying man. Asphyxiation or bleeding out? The interest of knowing is overshadowed only by the need to plan for cleaning up.

“R…a…n…” Ren whispered, emotions all swirling together in his eyes. Fear. Hatred. Dying. Dying isn't really an emotion. Ranmaru just stared at him as he struggled to make words, his mouth moving uselessly. He looks sort of like a fish out of water, struggling to breathe, dying. Tears were running down his face, mixing into the blood and making it particularly watery.

Ranmaru just stares as he dies, waiting until he’s positive he was done. No more twitching. No more struggling breaths. No more fish-talking. No more staring at him, only through him. Somehow, looking the recently dead in the face is unnerving only when you kill them yourself.

He yanks the knife from his throat, watching some blood pour out more. He carries it to the kitchen, setting it in the sink to wash off after he’s finished. Around the house, he grabs cleaning products to clean up the floor, a trash bag big enough to fit his body, and some tape. First, drag the damn thing outside, then—

* * *

“... Ranmaru Kurosaki!”

Ranmaru jumps, his eyes widening as he looks down. Reiji is staring up at him, a frown on his face, his arms crossed right over his chest. As if to keep up a playful appearance, despite his clear actual anger, he puffs out his cheeks and pouts childishly. “... Eh?”

Reiji taps his foot. “You’ve been off in La La Land the entire time I’ve been talking, haven't you?” Shame stabs Ranmaru in the heart. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . He looks inconsiderate, ignoring him like that. For a brief moment, he feels panic bubbling in his stomach. “I’ve been trying to tell you to promise me you’ll be more careful next time and not hurt yourself again! Do you promise?” His face softens from its initial irritation to a more worried look. Such a tiny cut… Did he know about all that happened to Ren? Is that why he…?

Ranmaru watches him for a second, then pulls him into a hug. Reiji hesitates before hugging him back, nuzzling into his chest. “Sorry, Reiji. I’ll be safer, I promise,” he says, nuzzling the top of his head and giving his hair gentle kisses. Reiji hums, pleased, and smiles against him. His cheek squished against his chest when he looks up to him, and Ranmaru wonders  _ how much his ass would squish when he takes him over the table finally, biting up his neck to make sure no one tries taking him again, leaving him shaking and a mess and… _

“Hmm… You’re always so nice to me, Ran-Ran!” Reiji chirps, catching his attention again. “I really love that about you! You’re so dear to me!” Ranmaru’s heart skips a beat and he can't hide his blush, turning away as his face goes red, redder, redder. He’s got the cutest boyfriend. He could never harm him. Never.

And he’ll make sure no one else harms his angel ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> shame STABS him. eh? eh??... yea ok
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this
> 
> (title: "Oh Ana" - Mother Mother)


End file.
